bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Bakugan
This is a list of all Bakugan. __TOC__ List = These are types of Bakugan that have appeared either in the anime, the game, or both. List of Bakugn Battle Brawlers Bakugan This is a list of Bakugan from the first season of the anime and up to BakuSwap set 3. List of season 2 Bakugan List of NV Special Attacks Japanese Exclusive List of Season 3 Bakugan This is a list of Bakugan from the third season. List of GI Super Assault Bakugan Traps This is a list of Bakugan Trap. Battle Gear This is a list of Battle Gear. Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game) exclusive This is a list of Bakugan only in the Bakugan Battle Brawlers (video game). Bakugan series The 2008 Collection poster on the official Bakugan website shows 48 Bakugan, although an additional 2 figures (total 50) were released to round out the last set. The poster can be used to identify your Bakugan. Original series As well as basic Bakugan, figures are available in several color variations - Pearl, Translucent, Clear and Translucent with Pearl highlights. These figures were also available in Series 2 packages (with Series 2 - Set 1 cards). * Dragonoid * Fear Ripper * Reaper * Laserman * Robotallion * Serpenoid * Saurus * Falconeer * Tigrerra * Preyas * Skyress * Gorem * Delta Dragonoid * Dual Hydranoid (Hydranoid) * Juggernoid * Stinglash * Griffon * Centipoid Series 2 (Set A) Series 2 introduced a new rule set, and new cards, but has the same marbles as Series 1 (28 mm). Packs include cards from Series 2 - Set 1, which has Gate cards for all figures except Siege (which had a matching Ability card). This was the last set before the larger B2 figures. * Siege * Tuskor * Cycloid * Manion * Mantris * Hynoid * Gargonoid * Terrorclaw BakuPearl Series (Set B) This series introduced larger B2 ("Bigger Brawlers") marbles (32mm), with higher G-Power. It also included B2 "Pearl" Bakugan (white Bakugan with attribute color highlight). Packs include cards from Set B, including (as usual) Gate cards matching the figures. * Storm Skyress * Hammer Gorem * Blade Tigrerra * Diablo Preyas * Ravenoid * Limulus * Warius * Wormquake BakuClear Series (Set C) Packs include cards from Set C. Included clear and pearl figures. * Harpus * Fortress * Sirenoid * Tentaclear * Rattleoid * El Condor * Bee Striker * Monarus BakuSwap Series (Set D) Released: November 2008 * Apollonir * Oberus * Clayf * Frosch * Lars Lion * Excedra * Naga * Wavern Packs include cards from Set D. Introduced Dual Attribute Bakugan, with "swapped" parts. The 2008 Collection poster only shows 48 Bakugan, however there have been 8 new Bakugan in each release since the original 18, and in fact the Bakuswap series includes two Bakugan not on the poster, namely Lars Lion and Naga. November 2008 news also mentioned reverse color schemes, where the highlight determines the attribute, and clear Bakugan. Clear Bakugan (without an attribute symbol at all, not clear with attribute highlights) take the form of their opponent's attribute (if both Bakugan are clear, players choose). BakuNeon Series (Set E) *Pyro Dragonoid *Wilda *Percival *Neo Dragonoid *Brontes *Nemus *Cosmic Ingram *Midnight Percival BakuBronze Series (Set F) Main Article: Bakubronze * Hades * Scraper * Leefram * Klawgor * Dual Elfin * Cyborg Helios (Helios) * Mega Nemus * Shadow Vulcan BakuGlow Series (Set G) (The First Set to have 5 to a set) * Spindle * Fencer * Foxbat * Alpha Percival * Mega Brontes BakuSteel Series (Set H) * Viper Helios * Ingram * Wired * Altair * Hyper Dragonoid Set I * Thunder Wilda * Verias * Abis Omega * Moskeeto * Alto Brontes BakuCore Series * Includes only Core Bakugan * Different packaging * B3 BakuFlip Series * Includes only flip (reverse-colored) Bakugan * Different packaging * B3 BakuSteel Series * Only Steel Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 BakuNeon Series * Includes only Neon Bakugan (unlike the original) * Different packaging * B3 BakuCrystal Series * Includes only Crystal Bakugan * Different packaging * B3 Set J * Ultra Dragonoid * Atmos * Freezer * Stug * Myriad Hades BakuLyte Series * Only Lyte (Translucent) Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 * Released earlier than the others in this set BakuFrost Series *Only Frost Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 BakuSolar Series * Only Solar Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 BakuMutation Series * Only Mutation Bakugan are included * Different packaging * B3 * Released later than the others in this set Set K Set K is the first set for the 2010 year. It introduces Battle Gear, certain Bakugan will have two equidistant tabs and a magnet in their back when open. These allow Bakugan Battle Gear to attach and open. Also, the color schemes for some Attributes will be changed. * Lumagrowl * Dharak * Avior * Snapzoid * Strike Flier * Phosphos * Helix Dragonoid * Coredem Set L Set L may be the second set for the 2010 year. It seems featuring more kind of animals. Release Date:May/June 2010 * Aranaut * Akwimos * Krakix * Sabator * Lumino Dragonoid * Hakapoid Set M Set M may be the third set to be released in the 2010 year. Release Date: July 2010 * Linehalt * Hawktor * Lythirus * Plitheon * Contestir * Rubanoid Super Assault *Cobrakus *Breezak *Longfly *Apexeon http://www.bakuganbuzz.com Set N Release Date: September/October * Blitz Dragonoid * Luxtor * Phantom Dharak * Aksela * Sky & Gaia Dragonoid * Dartaak * Zeon Hylash * Jetro * Fangoid * Spidaro Gear Not sure when these will be released * Swayther * Vicer * Gigarth * Lashor * Razoid * Spartablaster Super Assault * Quakix Gorem * Ziperator * Coilworm Set O Release Date: November/December * Jetro * Fangoid * Spidaro * Dartaak * Zeon Hylash * Damakor Set P Release Date: January/February * Gren * Megarus * Scaboid * Nastix * Lockanoid * Olifus References External links * Bakugan List with all G-powers * List of Bakugan (with pictures and description) at Bakugan (bakugan.com) Category:Bakugan